Conventionally, schedule management software that manages schedules is used. With this schedule management software, for example, various kinds of tasks, such as a task of making a phone call to a customer, a task of visiting a customer, or the like, to be performed with respect to the contact destination are registered together with the planned date and time.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-115951
The conventional schedule management software can grasp the type of tasks with respect to the registered contact destination and the planned date and time. For example, by registering a phone call to a customer or a customer visit as a task in the schedule management software, sales staff, such as an insurance salesperson, or the like, can manage the schedule of making the phone call to the customer or visiting to the customer.
However, the conventional schedule management software is not able to support construction of the trust relationship with the contact destination. For example, before talking about business with a customer, the sales staff constructs the trust relationship with the customer by making a small talk or a chat. The conversation topic of conversation that can be provided as a small talk or a chat is dependent on individual skills and thus not all sales staff abundantly has conversation topics.
Furthermore, the customers' interest of topic differs. Consequently, the sales staff sometimes is not able to provide an appropriate conversation topic to a customer and sometimes takes great pains to construct the trust relationship with the customer.